Growing Up Royalty
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jakken stumble upon the Western lands, where Sesshoumaru is greeted by two of his fathers servants. They say they have rebuilt the empire and awaited his return. Now lets see what kinds of things happen! Rated for later chapters!
1. Our Lord Has Finally Come

SesshoumaruXRin: Hello, this was going to be another chapter for my story Young Confusions but I think It would be better if I made it a seperate story. Maybe other people will update fast! CoughFull Course By Merrow, Stalking 101 by Whoglivie126, Stalking by Fizzingwizzbee77, and everyother story that isn't complete on my FavoritesCough lol. In other words Everybody update Please :D

Disclaimeter: I do not own Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha in any way. Although I wish I did.

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jakken were walking as usual. They weren't really going anywhere. Naraku was dead. He has been for years now. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit that he didn't know where there going. All he ever said was just, "We are looking for a way to make me more powerful."

They were walking in a forest and of course Rin's stomach growled.

"Ahhh, Lord Sesshoumaru? May I go look for some food?" Sesshoumaru looked over and nodded. He then looked down at Jakken and glared at him. Jakken knew what that meant. He always has to go with Rin when she goes off for food.

He could see the forest ends ahead. He walked out of the forest and he saw a big huge Castle with villages all around it. Except there was something different about this castle and village. It was all demons. He had stumbled upon the Western Lands.

He continued to walk. He stopped at the front of a village. All the village demons looked up. There was a variety of demons. Human-like demons, demon monsters(A/N- You know like the monster demons in the 3rd Inuyasha movie?). There was a Cat Demon woman and a Fox Demon guy. They looked and saw Lord Sesshoumaru. There faces lit up. Soon everyone was bowing down to him.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru! You have come! You see after the war the Western Lands weren't complete gone. We've worked this entire time to build it back up for you! We also tried to make it a replica of what it used to be! And now you've come!" The cat demon said.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

"Forgive me my Lord. I am Mi-ki, the cat demon. I was one of your father's servants, fighters, and I helped him with the papers."

" And I, my Lord, am Taku, the fox demon. I was alike Mi-ki. We were your father's best fighters and servants. I also helped him plan attacks and truces."

They both said in union, " Welcome to the Throne My Lord!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the castle. It was huge. A lot bigger than he remembered. The probably made it much bigger, knowing how he is. Mi-ki and Taku looked at him. They were waiting for him to go in. Then they heard a girl fighting with someone.

"You ungreateful little brat! I take my time and help you find some food and you yell at me when I say lets go!You have food right there!"

"Jakken, you idiot!This isn't enough!Your so stupid!"

"Don't you call me stupid you wench!"

By that time they were a few feet from Their Lord and the village. When Jakken called Rin a wench, Rin started to cry.

"Jakken, your so mean!" Rin looked up and saw her Lord glaring at Jakken. Jakken looked over and saw him. He winced and gasped.

" A human! Lets eat it!" They all started going around Rin to eat her, but then Her Lord spoke.

"Leave her." Everyone gasped. They all knew he didn't eat humans. But they also knew he wasn't against it. Unless he was going to tourture this little wench? But that was unlike Sesshoumaru, too.

"My Lord? May I ask Why?" Mi-ki asked as she looked at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said while tugging on his kimono."Jakken called me a wench! I also wasn't able to get much food because he wouldn't let me! He's so mean!" Sesshoumaru glanced over at Jakken who looked pale. Well pale green I should say.

"Get your filthy hands off My Lord! Show respect or we'll have you tourtured, skinned, and hung!" Rin winced. She remembered seeing the last village she was at being eaten by wolves. She started to sweat and quiver.

"You will do no such thing!" Sesshoumaru raised his voice a tone. They all looked shocked.

"My Lord...Do you...know this girl?" Taku asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. But Rin did.

"Yes, he does! You better watch what you call me or you'll get hurt!" Mi-ki and Taku roared with laughter.

"You? A little piece of wench trash? Threatening us? Why, I should just kill you now!" He started to unsheathe his sword but then Sesshoumaru had him hanging. Sesshoumaru grabbed onto his throat and hung him in the air, same as he did with Kohaku years before.

"Do not talk to Rin like that. Or you won't just be out of a job. You'll be out of life. You will address her as Lady Rin. If I find out you have done a single thing to disrespect her, I'll have your heads!" Sesshoumaru dropped him and walked towards the castle, Rin followed. Jakken still was laying there pale green. Rin looked over.

"Come on Jakken! Aren't you gonna come with?" Jakken got up and followed. Sesshoumaru stopped after a second.

"Mi-ki...Taku...I have an assignment for you. Come with me." They followed. They got inside the castle.

"Wow!Lord Sesshoumaru!You used to live here?It's so amazing and pretty!It's huge!" Rin looked around her. Her small face shining with excitement. Her Lord looked at her. He would smile but Mi-ki, Taku, and Jakken were here. Mi-ki and Taku looked questionably at Rin.

'_I don't understand. Why would my Lord be with a human? He detests humans! This must not be a human! Maybe she's one of those bewitchers. The ones that look human but this is a young girl! Even if it were true, bewitchers can't be this young!'_ Mi-ki looked at Sesshoumaru who, shockingly, looked at Rin with eyes that had the words HUNGER all over them.

Then they were surrounded by maids. Obviously demon maids, but the looked humanish, in a way.

"My Lord your back!I am Mai and this is my sister, Rain" One of the maids said, she also curtsied. She must be head of the maids. Then another next to her did, too.

"Rin, I have matters to discuss with Mi-ki and Taku. Mai, Rain, take Rin to her new room." Sesshoumaru looked over at them. They looked kinda uneasy.

"Okay my Lord. But is there a specific place you want the room to be? This is quite a big place." Rain asked. Sesshoumaru thought for a second. The truth was he wanted to be in the same room with her. But he couldn't. He wouldn't say that.

"Close to mine." With that Sesshoumaru left with Mi-ki and Taku.

Rin looked up at Rain and Mai. They were really pretty. Mai had long red hair with big brown eyes and was wearing a gold kimono with black flowery designs. Rain had blonde hair with big brown eyes and had a matching outfit, but instead it was black with gold flowery designs.

"You guys are really beautiful! I hope I grow up to be beautiful like you guys!" Rin shined, while they walked to her room. They both looked down at her shocked.

"Well, thank you." Rain opened the door for Rin.

Rin's smile got even wider. The room was huge! It was at least the size of half of her village. Well maybe she exagerrating but it was huge! The canopy bed had blue drapes with yellow stars patched on it. The bedding matches. The bed itself was huge. Twice the size of a king-size bed. The walls were a pretty light blue, while the door was painted white and so were all the edgings. The window was not a window, but french doors that led outside. Except, it was the second or third floor, so it was a patio (A/N- Okay I'm having a big mind block for the right word. I don't know if it's patio but I think you all know what I a mean. There was also blue silk chairs that you could read in. Not to menchin the huge bookcases that covered one of the walls.

"Wow...It's so amazing...I'm speechless..." Mai and Rain smiled. Although they didn't really like humans, they didn't hate them either.

"Lady Rin? How..." Mai looked over at Rain trying to find the words. "How do you know Lord Sesshoumaru? If it's no trouble asking." Rin looked over and smiled.

"Well you see, I was orphaned, because my family got slaughtered by bandits, and so another village took me in. They weren't nice to me at all. But then one day I was walking in the forest and I stumbled upon Lord Sesshoumaru. He was badly injured so I went and got him water and some food. But he said I was wasting my breath and that he didn't eat human food."

Rain and Mai seemed to be intently listening. "I continued to do it anyway. And one night when I was trying to catch fish, some of the village men caught me and beat me. I went to go give Lord Sesshoumaru some grain and fish. And he looked over at me and saw my bruises and asked me where I got them. Then I got all excited that he cared then he said, "What? I don't care. I'm just curious." Then a little after I got back to my village, wolves attacked us. I was running for my life in the forest, but tripped over a root. They killed me! But Lord Sesshoumaru must have smelled my blood, because he revived me with the Tenseiga! And then after that I followed him. Everytime I am in trouble My Lord saves me!" Mai and Rain seemed to be thinking.

"Oh yeah! Like the time Kagura kidnapped me. Sesshoumaru came after me! And when Jakken was poisoned I went to go get the antidote with Ah-Un (A/N- Sorry I forgot about him, lets pretend he was there and now hes being fed somewhere in the castle lol) because Lord Sesshoumaru ran off to see if the poisonous insects would lead him to Naraku. I was climbing the canyon and grabbed the antidote, and then the rock that I was stepping on got loose and I fell and screamed and cried out for My Lord. He flew to me and saved me!"

"Wow, I didn't know Lord Sesshoumaru was like that!" Exclaimed Mai.

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

SesshoumaruXRin: Wow, this is sooooooo much longer than all my other ones. I couldn't stop! lol But now I am going to end this chapter and watch episode 35 of Inuyasha (The one where he meets Rin lol) and then get started on chapter 2:D Please R&R!


	2. A Spoiler, A Letter, and A Garden

SesshoumaruXRin:Back with another chapter, Hope you like it! If I could get some more reviews? Of course than I just published it :D Well On with the chapter!

P.S.- WARNING WARNING WARNING SPOILER AHEAD SPOILER AHEAD! If you have not read Volume 47 of Inuyasha then I must warn you of a MAJOR SPOILER. Most people probably wont read it because I can't find it anywhere! Yeah thats right I haven't read it either, but In a bio I found on Sesshoumaru. (That contained the inner most spoiler, EVER) It was detailed. But alas, You WILL want to read it!

Disclaimeter:I do not own Inuyasha or any of its titles. Although, the OOCs are mine.

_"Wow! I never knew Our Lord was like that!" Exclaimed Mai._

"Yeah..." Rin gazed down at the ground reminiscing. "But...that's not all...the most amazing thing...he's ever done..."

Mai and Rain sat next to Rin on the bed waiting eagerly for her to continue.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...You see...That wasn't the only time I died..." The girls had a shocked expression but remembered she was here now and still alive and motioned her to continue.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to make the Tenseiga more powerful and he tried. (A/N-It didn't say how or why, so that's why I'm looking for Volume 47!)...In the process...because of him...I died...he tried to revive me with the Tenseiga but it didn't work and his mother said you can only revive the person once with the Tenseiga. She also told him it was his fault because he wanted more power and that shes just one soul in exchange for more power. He tossed the Tenseiga aside and told the Dog of Hell that he'd give up anything in exchange for my life to be brought back!"

(A/N-I know! Totally sweet and cute! I just want to get my hands on it! I just HAD to put this in here because I don't really have any Sesshoumaru-and-Rin-couple fans as friends.)

Rain and Mai were amazed. Was this really the great dog demon's son? Then they remembered Izaoyai. Yup. That was their great Lord's son alright.

"Wow..."

:Meanwhile:

"Alright...Mi-ki...Taku..." Sesshoumaru stated, obviously bored. He wanted to hurry this up and go find Rin to see if she was being treated well.

"I want you to get someone to send this letter to my brother, Inuyasha. And if he refuses the request that is in the letter, tell him I will personally cut his throat and hang his head up on a wall." Sesshoumaru watched them as they winced at his anger when he said if Inuyasha refused. He smiled inwardly.

"Yes my Lord." They chorused. They got up, took the letter, and went to go find a willing demon.

Sesshoumaru got up and thought for a moment. It has been centuries for god's sake. He could at least take a few seconds to remember where his room was. He knew they rebuilt it but, as Mi-ki and Taku said, they made it a replica of what it used to be. They also added on, too. Finally he remembered and went to go look for Rin in her room.

:As Rin was done talking and Sesshoumaru walked in front of her door:

He could here one of the maids saying, "Wow..."

He opened the door and saw Rin, Rain, and Mai laying on the bed, as if they were girl talking. They looked over and saw it was their Lord. Rin's face of course lit up, while the maids were frightened because they were talking not working.

"My Lord!" The maids said and bowed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran right up to her Lord. "I was just talking to Rain and Mai! I like them!"

Sesshoumaru looked over at them. Rin liked them so he couldn't exactly punish them.

"A-ano...Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru looked back down at Rin with a hesitant look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Ano...well...I noticed that below the balcony (A/N-Woohoo!I remembered what it was called!) there is some trees and a few stray flowers here and there...and well...I was wondering if that space was being used? Because I love gardens...an-" Rin was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"If a garden is what you wish, i'll hire someone to construct it to you liking." His tone was flat but you could tell he meant to please Rin. Obviously it worked, with that big smile on her face.

"Oh, Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru! Your the best!"

SesshoumaruXRin: Yeah, this one was short but, It packed a punch because of that major spoiler! By the way, I know That OOC means a character you made up, but what does it stand for? Please put the answer in your review! R&R:D


	3. A Royal Gathering

**SesshoumaruXRin: I'm trying to update for all the stories that I haven't updated in awhile!!!**

**P.S.- Rin is 16 in this story. I have decided that now, so sorry if she seems a little childish in the previous chapters.**

**P.S.S.- Hehe, I forgot about the letter to Inuyasha in the second chapter but I'll try and remember to put what it was in the next chapter or so...lol . I should reread the chapters once in awhile lol**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru...(Tear, tear)**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Rin's POV**

When Sesshoumaru said he'd have someone to construct it to my liking, he wasn't kidding. It had every flower known in the world here, along with every tree and bush. There was also a lot of beautiful fountains and stuff like that. It was simply breathtaking. Not as breathtaking as Lord Sesshoumaru, though.

It was mid-morning and I woke up. (A/N- About 10 AM) I opened my eyes to see Mai and Rain looking down at me smiling. They gave a 'good morning' and walked over to the window. I braced myself for the penetrating light as it gleamed into my night sky decorated room. I yawned and got out of bed. Mai and Rain engaged in a conversation with me about the garden and how beautiful it was. They had just finished it yesturday and today I was going to show it to Sesshoumaru. I yawned once more as they brushed my hair and pulled it up in a high pony tail. I often have them do that because Sesshoumaru likes it, although he doesn't admit it, I can tell.

They bowed and left the room, leaving me to get dressed. I looked through my closet of extremely expensive clothing my lord insisted I have. I picked out Sesshoumaru's favorite kimono, a silky black one with red roses on it. It had a red obi to go with it. (A/N- Obi is correct, right?)

I hurried and got to the dining room, where Sesshoumaru waited for me.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my lord." I bowed and rushed over to the seat beside my lord. If I am not mistaken, I thought I saw a hint of annoyance in his eyes. I regretted waking up late.

"Rin. Stop bowing so much. And you needn't call me lord. You have a high enough rank not to call me lord." I was shocked, also confused.

"A-ano...What?" I got into my seat near his on the dining room table. The table was huge, enough to fit around 100 people or demons. The decorations in the room were gold and elegant. You wouldn't even realize it belonged to a demon, such as Lord Sesshoumaru. Although the villages of demons might have given it away before even entering the castle. The curtains were tied aside, so the sun lit up the room, making Sesshoumaru's eyes sparkle. I think Sesshoumaru just smiled... He must've been in a good mood or something. Sesshoumaru dismissed the maids nearby and motioned me to eat. I took a bite and then he finally spoke.

"I said, don't call me lord anymore. 5 days from now, there is a meeting, more or less. It's where all the lords bring there ladies, if they have one, to the appointed lord's land. While the lords have a meeting, the ladies can communicate amongst eachother. On the last day, there will be a grand celebration, because at the meeting, we are to become allies, once and for all. It will last for a week." I wondered what the other lords and ladies must be like. Sesshoumaru was a bit cold and cruel, in other peoples eyes at least.

"That's wonderful! And which lord is the meeting going to take place?"

"Unfortunately, this land." I smiled at his remark. He never did like catering to anybody's whim, but unless he wanted tons of wars, he'd better do it. I was hoping maybe the ladies of the lands will nice as Mai and Rain, although I had my doubts, being as royal as they are.

"And how many ladies and lords will there be?"

"Lord and ladies. Not Ladies and Lords. I would advise you not to say ladies first, in front of other people. Lords are a higher rank then ladies." I frowned. Lords beign better than ladies? Aren't they the same? Oh well..This is how demons work. "Lord and lady of the northeastern lands, lord and lady of the southeastern lands, lord and lady of the northern lands, lord and lady of the southern lands. That will be 8 people, but there only needs to be 4 rooms prepared because they are mates. I presume you'll be wanting to help with the decoration of the rooms?" I smiled and nodded my head. I loved decorating the rooms. This will be a good challenge!

"I would love that Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin. Didn't I just say stop calling me lord?" I gave him a teasing smile.

"Whoops, sorry..Sesshoumaru.." It felt a little weird not calling him lord, but at the same time...I felt this...feeling...that I belonged. Wait, no. Scratch that. I know I belong here, I feel as though I entered a new territory, a new level. As if I entered the level as his _mate_ or something. I must've looked like a tomato or something because Sesshoumaru took notice of it.

"Rin. Do you have a fever?" Thank god Sesshoumaru was not an expert on love or embarassment because I would've been more embarassed. Actually, come to think of it, Sesshoumaru maybe a high, cold demon lord, but he sure is ignorant.

"No, Sesshoumaru. That reminds me! You said northeastern and southeastern. How come your lord of the western lands and not lord of the northwestern lands, or somethign like that?" It was a good thing I am so good at changing the subject. Lately, I've been needing to do that a lot because I've been blushing a lot. I knew the time had come. I have feelings for my lord. I haven't always had them, but for some reason, I felt them coming. The more I looked at my lord, the more I knew he wasn't just a father-figure, or a brother to me. When I was 13 or 14 I knew I had a crush on him. I made sure it didn't show, though. But now, I'm almost 17 and I know that crush has blossomed into something more.

"Because I am a lot more powerful than the other lords. I can handle the entire west unlike them." I giggled. He was also funny. Yes, I know. I think the cold, cruel Lord Sesshoumaru is funny. But it's funny how he handles things like when I get a fever, or its that time of the month. He knows what it is, but he just can't help yelling at the nurse to make me better. Once I even yelled at him while PMSing, but I mostly take it out on Jaken.

"Of course you are Sesshoumaru. Well, I'm off to decorate the lords and ladies' rooms. Oh and before I go, what are the lands' colors? I'm sure they'd love to sleep in their own colors." He handed me a scroll, which bore the colors of which lands. I skipped out of the dining room off to look for Mai and Rain. They had become my best friends. I ran when I saw them, almost knocking them over.

"Woah, please slow down, my lady." I rolled my eyes. I had told them numerous times not to call me my lady, but they never would. They recently told me that if they did, Lord Sesshoumaru would probably have their heads cut off. I explained to them that I wanted their help decorating the rooms, and that I'll talk to Sesshoumaru about having their duties cut off until we were done. They agreed, and we were off to the tailor for bedsets, curtains, and anything to decorate the rooms. The rooms mostly looked the same, aside from their different colors. They were all elegant, and held their lands' colors. We finished half a room today, the rest tomorrow, along with most of another room. We worked extremely hard, but still had fun. Me and Sesshoumaru barely saw eachother the entire week, both very busy.

It was the night before they arrived that me, Mai and Rain finished the rooms. I took a bath because I was a little bit sweaty from the running around. I quickly brushed my hair and put on a plain kimono. I shouldn't say plain, because it was white silk and embroidered with pink seashells with a pink obi, but it was plain in Sesshoumaru's eyes. I walked out of my room and down to the dining hall, which was a few yards away. Yes, the castle was _that_ big. After a minute or two, I finally reached the dining hall. Sesshoumaru was already sitting, waiting for me.

"Sorry for being late, I had to take a bath because I was a little sweaty from running around, but it was worth it! We finished all the rooms, which are, in my opinion, beautiful!" He gave a knowing nod as in saying _'I bet they are beautiful'_ Most people can't decipher his actions, they mostly think it's about killing or something, but I know better. I am probably the only one that knows he isn't all bad. Well, maybe Jaken does. "How are your preparations doing?" I inwardly cursed. I sound too formal. I mean, I have to have some formalness, seeings how I was a lord's ward and all...But still...I think even Sesshoumaru doesn't like all the formalness.

"I am finished. Everything is prepared for their arrival tomorrow. Rain and Mai will wake you up a little bit earlier tomorrow." I nodded and ate my seasoned fish. It was delicious. Our chef, Kiki, is one of the finest chefs ever. Sesshoumaru made sure of that. Mostly because of me. We small talked for a little while while finishing our meals.

"It's best for you to go to bed. Your probably tired and you should get your rest for tomorrow, it'll be a long day."

I giggled. "Today was a long day. But yes, I am tired. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru. That reminds me," I said before I walked out. " I haven't seen Jaken in awhile. Where is he?" On cue, he came yelling through the halls.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!!!! I got the item you requested me to get!!!!!" Really, and Jaken thought I was obnoxious.

"Mmm...Give it to Rin. Rin this is the kimono you should wear tomorrow." I quickly grabbed it before Jaken dropped it. Jaken mouth dropped. He must have not known it was for me. Haha, poor Jaken.

"Thank you, Jaken." It took him awhile to register that I didn't call him 'Master'. I knew when Sesshoumaru said not to call him lord, he meant Jaken, too. Jaken didn't register in time and I was already out the door. I got to my room and set the box on my moon and star bed. I walked over to my huge vanity with a huge mirror and brushed my hair. I thought about today, and what will happen tomorrow. I remembered on special occasions such as these, he likes me to wear make-up. I sighed. It's not that I didn't like make-up, it does make me feel prettier-and look prettier. It's just a hassle. Like if it smears or something. Oh well. I put the brush down and walked over to my bed. I opened the box and pulled out the kimono.

I gasped. It was beautiful. The thing that took my eyes the most was that it had the same design as Sesshoumaru's. It's sleeves were long, that of Sesshoumaru's. It was long, but the wedding dress looking kind of long. It had a red obi with an extra white, smaller looking obi. I guess it went over the bigger obi to look prettier. I remembered Sesshoumaru saying I should get some sleep and placed the kimono back in the box and set it by my bed.

**.:Morning:.**

I awoke with the sun shining into my eyelids. I was starting to wonder if the sun was brighter in the western lands or something, because I didn't remember it being so bright. Mai and Rain shooed me out of bed.

"It's still pretty early, so you can take your time in the bath." Said Rain. I nodded and rubbed my eyes while taking my nightgown off and slipping into a towel. I went into the room where the bath was held. I always wondered what the door on the otherside of the bath went to, and unfortunately I found out. I walked in, still very sleepy and barely noticing anything. I almost took my towel off when I noticed someone was in the bathtub. I blushed madly and was about to say I'm sorry but then I noticed who it was: LORD SESSHOUMARU! My eyes went wide and I probably could've passed as the reddest thing on the planet. I was speechless for awhile and then I started stuttering. I couldn't quite tell what his eyes said, but it wasn't anything I've seen before. It looked...kind of...like wanting or hunger...But then again I'm probably just wishing that.

"It's alright Rin. Please, come and join me." I stared at him, even more wide-eyed. I wasn't sure what to be suprised of: The fact that he just asked me to take a bath with him or the fact that he just **_ASKED_** me to take a bath with him. He said please! When has he ever said please???NEVER!!! After I got out of my shocked state, I walked a little closer. I was hesitant to take off my towel. He must've noticed that because he got up out of the bathtub and walked over to me. I instantly blushed and turned my head in a different direction. His chest was extremely attractive, as was the rest of his body. Not that I seen much of his body, because I looked away in time. He was close enough so if I looked at him I wouldn't see anything. He gave a smile...a lustful smile? Maybe that was my imagination talking again. He bent down and----kissed me. Wait- KISSED ME!? I couldn't believe Sesshoumaru was kissing me!!! But I really didn't have time to register before I was captivated by the kiss and without thinking I put my arms around his neck and returned his kiss. I was so indulged in the kiss I failed to register that I just put my hands around his neck---The same hands that were keeping my towel up. My towel instantly fell to the floor while we kissed.

We broke apart, looking into eachothers eyes. He smirked. I didn't realize why he was smirking until his eyes layed on my chest. My cheeks went into flames and I instantly felt uncomfortable. What if he didn't like my body? What if he was disgusted by it? What if a human's body wasn't as great as a demoness' goddess-of-a-body? He smelled the nervousness in the air and reached down and picked me up. He walked us over to the bath and gently got in, placing me on top of his lap. He bent his head a little lower, down by my neck. He lightly kissed it, breathing onto my neck.

"Goddess." He whispered. At first I was confused, and then realized he meant that I looked like a goddess. He looked back over to me and I got his message. We kissed, but it wasn't as innocent as before. It was more passionate, more graceful than before. He started kissing downward, and he almost got to my breasts, but a knock at the door was heard.

"My lady, I would advise you to hurry. We need to get you prepared." Came Mai's voice. I called out an 'Okay' and Sesshoumaru sighed. I looked back at him, my arms around his neck still. He pecked my forehead and smiled.

"We shall continue this another time. Right now, we both should get prepared." I nodded. He put me down in the tub and got out. I instantly turned red again and turned my head. He put his towel on and smirked. "In time, you will not be so modest." With that he left. I stared after him and smiled. I couldn't believe what just happened! But no time for glory, as the Mai knocked on the door again.

"My lady, please. Hurry!" This time it was Rain's voice.

"I'm sorry! Give me 5 minutes!" I heard a large sigh. I washed up as quickly as possible, with cleaning me in the process. I got out of the tub and put my towel on. I went into my room to be greeted by two sets of anxious eyes.

"My lady! Finally, come on! We must hurry!!!" I smiled and dried off. They helped me into the kimono Sesshoumaru sent Jaken to get for me. I thought it was beautiful before! It looked ten million times better on me, and I'm not one to brag. Mai and Rain said so, too. They put my hair up in an elegant ponytail with a pearl necklace-type thing that went on my head. My hair was almost as long as Sesshoumaru's. Some of my hair still hung, beside my bangs. Mai and Rain put eyeshadow on my eyes, so it matched my kimono. They also added some blush, but I really didn't want any seeings how I almost always blushed. I remembered what happened today in the bath and remembered Sesshoumaru's chest. I blushed and Mai told Rain she used to much blush. Then they applied some shiny, clear lipgloss to my lips, along with diamond earrings. With a diamond necklace to match.

When we were all done, I absolutely marvled myself. I couldn't believe that this was me! It definately looked like me, but I looked way to beautiful. Then I remembered what Sesshoumaru whispered in my ear: Goddess. Maybe he meant what he said. Maybe, in some people's eyes, I do look like a goddess. We were all shaken from our awe at the loud knocking from the door.

"Rin! Hurry up! Your making Lord Sesshoumaru wait! They'll be here ANY MINUTE!!!!!!!" Shouted Jaken's annoying voice. Mai and Rain sighed. They didn't like him at all. I giggled.

"Okay, Jaken!" He caught on right away this time.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS---" He was cut off and we heard a loud thud. Sesshoumaru opened the door, revealing a bruised Jaken. Mai and Rain told Sesshoumaru they'd go check on everything. He looked up at me and he gasped. He closed the door, still awestrucken. _'If I was a goddess this morning, then what am I now?'_

"A-ano...Does this look okay?" I asked unsurely. I looked back in the mirror. I loved how I looked, but Sesshoumaru's awestrickenness had me worried. Did I look bad? _That_ bad? He walked over to me and placed his only hand on my shoulder. He smiled. But this wasn't his normal, small smiles. It was full blown. He leaned down and kissed me.

"We should hurry. They'll be here any minute. Oh and Rin." His eyes looked a little nervous. "We don't keep too much in contact outside of meetings, so they don't know about you." I smiled and nodded. He lead me out of my room and down the hall. A messanger came and was about to tell us they arrived.

"That reminds me! Jaken's still unconcious, isn't he? I should go get him. He'd be heartbroken if he wasn't here." Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer. He and the messanger went downt he hall, to welcome the lords and ladies.

**Normal POV**

Sesshoumaru and the servant walked down the tall, long hallway. The big doors opened, revealing 8 people. They all bowed, knowing Sesshoumaru's personality.

"It's a pleasure having the great dog demon's son ruling the western lands, after his father. You must be pleased, Lord Sesshoumaru." Said Lord of the northeastern lands, Minomari. His wife, Kanaki,(A/N-Sorry if the names aren't great! I make them up at the top of my head!) stood beside him smiling.

"I am." _'In more ways than one.'_ Thought Sesshoumaru. "Come in. Do you wish to settle in your rooms before lunch?" There was a few "Yes"'s and some "Mmhmm"'s.

"Mai. Rain. Show them their rooms." They did as they were told. Soon, all the people had gone to their rooms and Sesshoumaru was walking back towards Rin's direction.

**Rin's POV**

"Jaken!!! Wake up!!!" I had been trying the entire time to wake Jaken up, but instead of being 'Unconcious', he was merely sleeping. I was getting mad. "MASTER JAKEN!!!!" I shook him.

"Rin. Let me try." I saw Sesshoumaru appear from the corner.

"Sesshoumaru! He won't wake up! It appears he's sleeping! Stupid Jaken!" That woke him up. His eyes opened and Rin dropped him.

"WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID! AND DON'T DROP ME LIKE THAT!!!!" He roared. Except it was more like a squeak. I giggled when I thought of that. I giggled again when Sesshoumaru hit him for talking to me like that.

"If you are done disrespecting Rin, then lets get to lunch with lords and their ladies." Jaken gave an 'Ow' and followed after. I started to follow after, but then my pearl necklace-type-thing that was in my hair fell out onto the floor.

"Oh no! It fell off!" Sesshoumaru looked at me and then looked at the uncoming Mai and Rain.

"Mai. Rain. Help Rin with her hair. Rin. Join us in the dining room when you are ready." He started walking away and Jaken followed him.

**Normal POV**

The eight royalties chatted at the long table, each along side their mates. The men talked their thing, while the woman talked theirs. Then the tall door opened. They all stopped talking as they waited for Sesshoumaru to seat. He looked over next to him. There wasn't anyone sitting in Rin's spot, so that was good. Jaken scrambled up onto the chair across from where Rin's is.

"My, my. Who are you?" Asked Lady of the Northern lands, Neneki.

"I am Jaken." He stated. Clearly annoyed of the woman. She was about to speak again when servants came and set plates and chopsticks out for everyone. Everyone noticed the silver china by Sesshoumaru. Nobody was sitting there and they were about to ask, but then the door opened. It held a beautiful goddess with long black hair, wearing a beautiful kimono that resembled Sesshoumaru's. She bowed.

"I am terribly sorry I'm late. It got stuck in my hair and we had to fix it again. I hope it wasn't too much of trouble." She quickly, but with much elegance, walked over to the seat beside Sesshoumaru's.

"It is alright." He said. That suprised everyone. Well, that and the fact theres a beautiful goddess sittig next to Sesshoumaru.

"Shall we bring the dishes?" She looked at Sesshoumaru. He nodded. She clapped her hands twice. "Please bring the dishes." Then, servants surrounded them, putting numerous plates of various kinds of food on the table. They all smiled.

"May I ask who you are?" Asked Takimura, Lord of the Northern lands.

"Oh! I am sorry! I didn't even introduce myself!" She got up, gracefully and bowed. "I am Rin!" The servants looked at her weirdly. "Err..Lady Rin if you so choose to call me. But I prefer just Rin." She sat back down, leaving questions unanswered.

"Hmm...There's something about you..." Takimura said. He was a fox demon, so he sniffed the air. The scent shocked him. It smelled...it smelled of..._Human_. "You...your...human???" He asked, bewildered. He thought maybe he was going senile or something.

"Yes. That is true. I am a human." This time, Sesshoumaru had to say something.

"Does that bother you, Takimura?" He glared at him.

"Why, no. I'm just...suprised is all...tell me, Lady Rin, do you not have any family?" He wondered what happened to her that she came into the arms of Sesshoumaru, but couldn't ask directly. He was sure he'd find out by his wife later.

"Umm..Well.." She looked a little sad. "No. They were all killed. Mommy, daddy and my brothers that is." Everyone had pity for her. Poor thing.

"That's terrible! Did demons do that? But then again, if it was demons, I would think you would have a deep hatred for demons, would you not?" The thought never occured to him that humans could have done it.

"Ehh. No. My family was slaughtered by bandits. I was the only one in my village that survived. I do not, nor would I ever, hate demons. Sesshomaru helped me understand that." She smiled. They were all extremely startled by the fact she had not used Lord, and also the fact she said Sesshoumaru helped her believe demons were _good_. Sesshoumaru of all demons!

"Would..would you happen to be his mate?" This seemed to have startled both of them, for they both were wide-eyed. Sesshoumaru even coughed a little. Rin blushed madly.

"O-oh! N-no! Not at all! I am merely his ward." They all looked shocked, but the let it slide. But what they couldn't let slide was the hint of sadness in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!THAT'S A LOT OF TYPING! Gotta stop before I don't have any wrists left, lol. Well hope you like it! Please Review!**


	4. Request to the Readers

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hey everybody! I apologize for the inconvinence (sp?) and slow updation...Is that a word? Well anyways I decided something. I can't seem to find any inspiration for my stories!!! So I ask for your help! **

**And no, I'm not talking about giving me ideas either...Write up a chapter to one of my stories, and send it to me. Either by pm or by my email...Whoevers is best then I'll pick them. Hehe, it's kinda slack for me, but I know you guys'll love it!**


End file.
